Sweet, Rich, Blood
by Katalina Moreau
Summary: What happens when twin vampires Mieko and Rieko are sent to Ouran Academy? And what happens when the Host Club finds out thier secret? Read to find out! TwinsxOc Sorry about suckish summary T-T. Now Under Construction SP !
1. The News

At Cross academy

Two girls walked down the halls to the Chairmans office, once they got there they looked at each other then knocked on the door.

Mieko's POV

After Rieko and me knocked on the door we heard a 'come in' from the other side. We looked at each other again and then opened the door to see the Chairman sitting at his desk as happy as ever.

I was the first to speak "you wanted to see us Chairman Cross-Sama?" "Yes Mieko-Ch-" he cut himself off seeing the death glare I was giving him.

The Chairman sweat dropped "umm I mean Mie-Chan, you see the reason I called you and Rie-Chan here-'sure her calls her by her nickname without any problem what so ever but I have to galre at him.'- is becouse well you see I have decided to send you both to ouran academy".

After he said that he hid under his dest while Rieko and I just stood there frozen thinking about what he just said.

Third Person POV

Once a minute or two passed he finaly looked up over his desk at the two girls who was still frozen in place.

The two girls blinked twice then said "what did-""-you just-""-SAY!"

Once the two girls came out of their shock they started to yell things at the poor man like 'why would you do that' and 'are you stupid? We're VAMPIRES we can't go to school in the DAY!' and of course 'DID KANA-CHAN SAY YOU COULD DO THIS?'

Once the two female vampires calmed down the Chairman [who had been hiding under his desk again in fear of getting hurt] got out from under his desk and started to explain.

"Yes well I have talked to Kaname-San about this and he thinks it's a good idea, plus while you're over there one of their students are going to be in the day class over here. And about the whole vampire thing you just have to stay out of the sun or have a sun umbrella. And the Chairman of that school is a old friend of mine".

"WHAT DOES YOU BEING FRIENDS WITH THE OURAN CHAIRMAN HAVE TO DO WITH US GOING TO THAT SCHOOL?"

Once again the Chairman was hidding under his desk while one of the two twins rolled her eyes and asked when they were going to leave.

"Yes well after much thought I have decided that you both leave tomorrow morning" "WHAT!"

***VAMPIREKNIGHT*VAMPIREKNIGHT*VAMPIREKNIGHT***

It was once again time for the night class to come out and make their way to their class rooms. While once again poor little Yuuki had to hold back all those fangirls and fanboys.

Once the gates opened everyone could see the night class walking out the fangirls and boys started pushing trying to get past Yuuki.

"Mieko-Chan are you ok?" the question suprissed the older dark haired twin as she looked up from the ground to see Takuma Ichigo. Once the female vampire seen who it was she smiled and replide "yea i'm fine just thinking about some stuff that the Chairman told me, thanks anyways Ichijo-kun".

The blonde vampire smiled back at the shorter brown haired vampire then walked away while said brown haired vampire let a sigh escape her lips.

"So your thinking about what Chairman Cross said too" Mieko looked up again to see her younger twin Rieko.

"Yea but really what was he thinking anyways and what the hell does him being friends with the Chairman to Ouran have to do with anything?" She asked looking at her twin.

"I know really just like your friends with the guy so your sending us off" replide the younger twin looking at her older sister.

"Yea well there's not much we can do so I guess all we can do is hope that everything is going to work out" with that said the twins parted as Mieko went to stop Aidou from flirting with the day class girls and Rieko went to help her brother save Yuuki from the other day class girls, bith thinking about what Ouran was going to be like.


	2. Welcome The Kuran Twins!

Ok well as you should know this is a crossover of Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight ok well enjoy! ^-^

"Blah" talking

"Bold Blah"

female twins talking in unison

"Italic Blah"

male twins talking in unison

'Italic Blah'

male twins thinking in unison

'Bold Blah'

female thinking in unison

I was laying on my bed in the room I shared with Rieko at the Academy thinking about what could happen at Ouran when I heard a knock on my door "come in".

When the door opened it reveled Aidou-kun "oh hey Aidou-kun." "Hey Mie-Chan." I smiled when he remembered to use my nickname.

He came and sat next to me on my bed "so Aidou-kun what brings you to my room this fine evening?" After I asked that he looked at me with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face and said "I don't want you to leave, what is something happens to you and Rieko-Sama! What if some one finds out that your vampires! What if a hunter finds you there!"

I blinked twice then I did something niether of us thought I would do, I laughed. When I finally stop laughing he had one of the annoyed looks on his face. "Aidou listen to me, nothing is going to happen and besides Rie and myself are big girls now, we don't need you or Kana-Chan looking out for us twenty-four seven like we used to."

"But what if you meet someone you like better then us and never want to come back." "Aidou that could never happen plus I know I'm going to hate everyone there." After I said that he just stared at me for a few seconds the said "but if you leave who's going to let me drink their blood? And who's blood are you going to drink 'cause we both know you'd never use those damned blood pills."

I was about to say something when Rieko opened the door and said "Mie it's time to leave! Get your bags and lets go. Oh Aidou-kun I didn't see you there, well good-bye I guess". With that said she left the room and I turned back to Aidou-kun. "Don't worry Aidou, every things going to be ok we'll see each other in summer and all the other school breaks".

And with that said I walked out the door with Aidou close behind. Once we got to the bottom floor I seen Rieko saying good-bye to everyone. I gave everyone hugs and the got in the car while waving bye to them.

At Ouran

Rieko's POV

When the car stopped we both looked out the window to see a school that looked like a pink Cross Academy 'It's a pink Cross Academy and it's pink -_-;'.

We both stepped out of the car but we didn't see anyone "hm must be class time or something." When she said that I turned to look at Mieko to see that she too just like me was still wearing our Cross Academy uniform but unlike me who was wearing the bow she was wearing the tie. She was also wearing some black converse she held her perfect brown hair up in a ponytail and was wearing black eyeliner along with black nail polish. She also had the silver rose necklace that we always wear.

And unlike me who was mostly dressed in the same thing as her, she had a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist. Just like me she also had a black ribbon tied to her right wrist ok almost just like me, mine was tied to the left wrist. I also had a silver charm bracelet on my right wrist but we both had a silver anklet but mine was on the left while hers was on the right. That's the only ways you can tell us apart in who has what on what wrist.

Mieko's POV

Once we started to walk again we walked around the huge school for what seemed like hours till we got to the Chairman's office. When we finally found it we both knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' but unlike Chairman Cross' it wasn't all happy go lucky.

When we walked in we seen a man sitting at his desk looking at some papers "hmm you two must be the students from Cross Academy am I right?""Yes we are thank you very much for letting us in this school Chairman Suoh" we said while bowing "ok well let me ask you this why aren't you in the school uniforms?"

This time only I spoke "well we would like to stay in our school uniforms so we can stay true to our school plus this will show them that we are not from this school and I'm sorry but there is no way I will ever wear something like that yellow THING you call a dress".

"Very well I will allow it now you two get to your classes." "Yes Chairman Suoh." We bowed again then left. Once we reached our class room we opened the door while the teacher stopped talking and looked at us.

"Oh that's right class I forgot we were getting new students today well come on in and introduce yourselfs." We walked to the middle of the front of the room and looked at everyone.

Third Person's POV

When the two twins got to the center they could hear things like 'look another pair of twins' and 'their even cuter then the hitachiin brothers' and 'look at their outfits there so cute'.

The two twins looked at each other and then spoke in perfect unison "hello we are the Kuran twins-""I'm Mieko Kuran but call me Mie-""and I'm Rieko Kuran but call me Rie-""we're very please to meet you" when they got done they looked at the teacher.

"Ok well please take your seats, Rieko your in front of Haruhi Fujioka and Mieko-" he was cut off by a death glare "um I mean Mie your in front of Hikaru Hitachiin" he pointed to the two empty seats one in front of a girl who was dressed as a guy the other in front of a boy who by the looks of it had a twin on the other side of the cross dresser.

The female twins looked at each other then started to walk to the seats thinking 'well this is going to be fun' but unlike Rieko, Mieko's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

k everyone that's chapter two please review I will take both good and bad views till next time bye bye :)


End file.
